


Future Sight

by UmbralStars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem Lore, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralStars/pseuds/UmbralStars
Summary: The legends surrounding the First Dragon's war are varied and the exact lead up shrouded in mystery. However one account tells of a dragon prince and his wish to stop the fighting even before it began.





	Future Sight

There once was a dragon prince with the gift of future sight. He used this gift to help all those who wished, giving them advice on events that scared and terrified them. The dragon loved his sight as he was able to help all who had need of him. He was never terrified of the futures he saw and he never judged the pasts that he witnessed. The people loved the dragon for he was always there to lend an ear, tell the people the futures they were afraid of, and guide them to better brighter one.

 

But one day the dragon saw something. It wasn't another's future that he saw, but his own. He saw a Great War that would destroy his family, his people, and his home. Thus the dragon grew evermore fearful. He ran to announce his vision to those who could prevent it, but not a soul would listen. They told the dragon he must've been mistaken in what he saw as the mighty dragons could not fall they way he described. However the dragon persisted, he pleaded with the other dragons to consider the possibility of a Great War, but still they would not listen. In their eyes the dragon had given them a false prediction as their pride dictated they could not fall, so due to his imperfection they cast him aside.

 

However the dragon was not wrong. Some dragons believed the prince's prediction and wished to take over the world in which they presided before it came to pass. Many dragons fought over the land they would claim and as humans chose sides the rift grew stronger until war broke out. The dragons of Dawn and Dusk fought brutally over a piece of a large continent and as humans were dragged into the conflict the mighty dragons realised their mistake. Thus they cast off there mortal forms and fled the world they tore asunder; however, the dragon prince was nowhere to be found as he had disappeared on the onset of the war. His prediction had fallen on deaf ears as they had chosen pride and greed over sanity. Thus, us humans must rise above that Great War as now they watch us as distant gods in the sky. 


End file.
